Ferb's Turn
by Rini-Rose
Summary: "Phineas." The soft accent made the shorter boy go silent immediately. Whenever Ferb spoke, it was important and definitely not something he should miss. "I know what we're going to do today." Phineas blinked then grinned up at him. FerbxPhineas YAOI


**A/N: Before you read this, some notes. Yes, this is a Phineas and Ferb story. Yes, they are in sexual situations. Yes, I've lost my mind and will burn in hell. **

**But, some quick changes in the characters are in order. You know their odd shaped heads and all that? Yeah, that's not gonna fly. I call bull on that. So, imagine them as normal boys. Phineas is a redhead, Ferb is an eccentric with green dyed hair. Yes? Yes. Okay. Keep an open mind?**

**Warnings: This is PWP. As in Pancakes without peanuts, proud walrus parents, pompous white pedestrians. *looks up definition* Wow. Just kidding, it's "Porn without Plot". I was way off. **

Phineas walked through the front door, with his trade mark grin. "Summer is finally here! Are you as excited as I am, Ferb?" The seventeen year old flopped out on the couch after tossing his backpack to the side. "Sun, fun, and a whole lot of time to do what we do best! Invent!"

Ferb nodded, setting his backpack down silently, before walking into the kitchen. Phineas continued to babble on and on about what they were going to do as Ferb grabbed two soda's. It was then that the green haired boy realized they were truly alone in the house. Their mother and father must be out shopping, while Candace was at the mall with Stacy, swooning over Jeremy. Even Perry was MIA (though that seemed to be the norm, even after all these years).

Thoughts of being alone led to other thoughts drifting through the seventeen year old's mind. Inappropriate thoughts that died to be acted upon, since they started to bug him when he was fourteen.

"Ferb? You okay in there?" Instead of answering, the boy returned to the living room, drinks in hand. Phineas grinned up at him and accepted the cola given to him. "Thanks. I was starting to think you forgot I was in here!" The redhead laughed.

That decided him.

Ferb set his drink on the coffee table, pausing for a moment before sliding a coaster under it. Phineas snickered behind him, but the British boy ignored him for the moment. Ferb turned off the TV Phineas must have turned on while he was in the kitchen daydreaming, before turning to take Phineas's drink.

"Hey! I just got that!"

"Phineas." The soft accent made the shorter boy go silent immediately. Whenever Ferb spoke, it was important and definitely not something he should miss. "I know what we're going to do today." Phineas blinked then grinned up at him.

"Hey, that's my line!" Ferb smiled slightly, pulling the other boy up off the couch. "Okay, I'll bite. What are we doing today?" Ferb stayed silent, motioning for him to follow, Phineas obeyed, following him through the first floor to the stairs. "Are we building a rocket? A chocolate waterfall?" They headed up the stairs. "Are we putting on a concert with the Fireside girls again?" Phineas was led into their shared room. "Are we finally going to find out where Perry goes every day? Am I even getting close, Ferb?"

"Not even." A hand shot out to wrap around Phineas's waist, yanking him against a rather strong chest. Anything he was going to say died when he looked up into Ferb's steady gaze. "My turn." The green haired boy leaned down quickly, pressing his lips against the shocked shorter boys. Ferb almost sighed in bliss as he finally kissed the soft lips he had dreamt of ravaging. His lips moved sensually against the others, before he gave into himself.

Phineas squeaked in shock when he was pulled in tighter, and his lips were forced open by a persistent tongue. His head was spinning as the wet muscle explored his mouth. This was _Ferb_ kissing him! His step brother and best friend! And he was _kissing_ him!

Ferb expected the shove against his chest and readily released the shocked and angry boy.

"What the heck are you doing?" Phineas shouted. Ferb ignored him and turned to the door, shutting and locking it. Phineas glared at the back that showed him he wasn't even seen as a threat. Ferb turned around and crossed his arms, giving him a look. "Okay, dumb question. Is 'Why the heck were you doing it' a better question, Ferb?"

The taller boy began to walk towards Phineas, who backed up as he continued to yell. "This is completely wrong! We're brothers!" When the back of his knees hit the back of a mattress, Phineas glanced behind him. His bed. That was when he truly began to panic.

"What are you doing? Hold on a sec, Ferb!" Said boy ignored the panicking boy, gently shoving the shorter boy to sit on the bed. "We're brothers!"

"By marriage." The soft British accent had always been comforting to Phineas. The voice of reason. But he refused to be swayed.

"So? We're brothers nonetheless!" Lips against his shut the irate boy up. Ferb poked his tongue into the redhead's mouth again, swirling it around then pulling it out before he got bit. Phineas certainly wasn't going to make this easy on him.

Ferb stood and pulled off his green t-shirt, exposing a surprisingly developed chest. Phineas made a choking sound, his gaze switching from the chest in front of him to the steady eyes that revealed nothing to him. Ferb fingered the button on his pants for a moment, drawing Phineas's eyes, before popping it. The sound of the zipper sliding down knocked Phineas out of his stunned, drawn in reverie.

"Ahh! Ferb, put your shirt back on! A-And fix your jeans!" Ferb chuckled softly, leaving his own clothes alone for the moment to focus on the redhead. He gently took the boy's hands, ignoring his struggles, and placed them on his strong shoulders. "F-Ferb, stop that-!" Lips covering his own again stopped his train of thought. It seemed to be Ferb's new favorite way of shutting him up (before, it was to dangle a Snickers bar in front of him).

Seeing as the redhead was successfully distracted, Ferb let go of his wrists. His own hands moved to rest on Phineas's hips, his knee on the bed between two thighs. Slowly, Ferb maneuvered the redhead to lie down, one hand remaining on the boys hip, the other holding his body above him.

Phineas's hands traveled down to rest on Ferb's Pecs for a moment before he realized what was happening. He tried to shove the British boy off him, but it seemed the taller boy had been working out. So instead of pushing, Phineas turned his head, dislodging Ferb's tongue and mouth.

"C-Cut it out!" He panted, face flushed from the thought of what was happening. The next word came out a gasp. "Ferb!" The green haired boy had found another way to occupy his mouth; he left a hot trail of kisses down Phineas's throat, sucking hard enough every now and then to leave a dark mark. One of Phineas's hands buried in Ferb's hair, half heartedly trying to yank the boy from his throat as a soft moan slipped out.

Ferb smiled at the sound, continuing down to the shirt collar. Frowning, Ferb decided it had to go. He sat up, fingers finding purchase at the hem of the shirt, sliding it up and forcing it off the struggling boy. Pecking his lips, the taller boy tossed the shirt away, before going at the button on the pants that hid his prize from him.

Phineas tried to slap his hands away, but a warning nip to his neck got his attention long enough for the pants to be unbuttoned and unzipped. Ferb kissed down the thin chest slowly, lapping at a nipple. Phineas hissed at the sudden pleasure, wiggling to get away from it. Ferb's mouth encased it in heat, sucking softly. One moan after another slipped out, before becoming louder as Ferb switched nipples.

Ferb enjoyed the pleasured sounds coming from above him, but quickly became bored. He kissed his way down, nipping and marking the skin along the way, until he reached his navel, then bypassed it to the waistband of Phineas's pants. Considering this for a moment, he made a quick decision. He got completely off the shorter boy, leaving him panting and confused on the bed.

"F-Ferb? What the hell?" Phineas's voice was breathy as he fought the arousal he was feeling. Ferb held up a finger before reaching down and yanking the pants and boxers off Phineas in one sweeping motion. The redhead cried out in shock, hands moving down to cover himself, but not before the British boy saw the erection standing proud. He smirked slightly and grabbed the hands, forcing him to sit up before quickly kneeling between his legs.

Phineas stare at him wide eyed, too shocked to struggle. Ferb gave him a reassuring smile, placing the hands in his green locks. Looking up into the redhead's eyed, Ferb gave one order. "Watch."

With that, Ferb dipped his head down and took in the head of the pink member. Phineas's eyes bulged and he cried out as the sudden heat and moistness surrounded him. It was like nothing he had ever felt. The slightest suck or move of the British boy's tongue sent shocks of pleasure through his body, destroying his resistance for the moment. Ferb bobbed his head up and down slowly, humming lightly as he went.

For Ferb, this was critical. If he could numb Phineas's brain with pleasure, he could complete his dream today. With this in mind, the British boy sucked harder, drawing louder moans from his slightly unwilling partner. As the hands clenched in his hair, he knew the boy was close.

The image of Ferb between his knees, pleasuring him in his bed was going to be burned into his mind forever if this continued. But Phineas couldn't think of a good reason to stop him at the moment. He watched like he was told, and had to admit the image was erotic. Ferb's eyes were closed, his mouth steadily at work between his legs. Phineas let out a breathy moan, bucking his hips slightly.

The British boy controlled his gag reflex, pulling his mouth off the shorter boys erection. Phineas whined in protest and Ferb had to chuckle at how cute and almost willing he sounded. He began to lick down the slick member, reaching a hand up to press the boy back onto the bed. He licked past the member and over the balls, pushing Phineas's knees to his chest to find the treasure he sought.

Feeling a tongue push into him made Phineas almost scream in a mixture of pleasure and shock. It thrust repeatedly into him, before rimming him then thrusting back in. It felt so good, making his member twitch in pleasure. Ferb continued, moving his tongue faster, one hand moving up to slowly stroke Phineas's aching member. Moans came out loud and steady now, with no way of suppression.

Ferb moved the other hand up beside his mouth, sliding one finger in with his tongue. Phineas gasped in discomfort, a little more resolve coming back to him. "F-Ferb! S-Stop it, now!" The devilish tongue moved a bit faster, and with the hand on his member twisting slightly now, Phineas was distracted for the moment. Taking the chance, Ferb inserted another finger, thrusting them both in and out opposite with the tongue and his hand. Phineas shouted in pleasure at the triple action paired with a spark of pain.

The fingers stretched apart, widening the entrance quickly and efficiently with the tongue slicking the passage. Deciding to get the show on the road, Ferb added the final finger and did some final stretching before deciding he couldn't wait any longer. He pulled everything away, leaving Phineas feeling empty and shocked. He stood again, surveying his work.

Phineas was sprawled out, panting, his entire body flushed from exertion and arousal. His eyes were half lidded, his arms laying above his head now as his chest moved rapidly. "F-Ferb?"

"Beautiful." The British lilt was such a turn on, though the redhead tried to fight it. His eyes widened as the taller boy's hands began to remove his pants and boxers.

"Hold o-on! Can't we t-talk about this?" Phineas stuttered, pulling himself farther up the bed in an effort to put some space between them. "Let's talk!"

"No." The blatant refusal stunned the redhead long enough for Ferb to undress and crawl above him. He stared down at Phineas for a moment before reaching over to the night table and squirting the hand lotion that sat there on the table into his hand. He slicked himself up, ignoring the shocked gaze on him. Relishing in the moment, he lowered himself between the spread legs, lining himself up at the stretched entrance. He gently kissed Phineas, who was shaking beneath him on the bed. The boy was scared and stunned, but Ferb had been waiting too long and had came to far to stop now.

He pushed forward, letting out a gasp of pleasure as warmth and tightness enveloped his aching erection. Phineas hissed in pain, eyes slamming closed as his body was breached in a way it had never been before. Ferb bottomed out after a moment, panting softly in the redheads ear, body shaking in bliss, before a sob caught his attention.

He lifted himself slightly and looked into Phineas's face, seeing mostly silent tears sliding down soft cheeks. Eyes softening, he leaned down and kissed them away, before softly kissing the boys lips. To his shock, he felt a returning pressure. He smiled and pulled away.

"I'm going to move." He said softly, and Phineas just nodded in defeat. With the permission of his partner, Ferb pulled almost all the way out before thrusting back in. He repeated this a couple of times before a sudden gasp caught his attention. Pure pleasure was etched across Phineas's face, his mouth open as another moan slipped out. The feeling of Ferb carving a line of heat through his body was overwhelming.

"T-There! Right there Ferb, p-please!" Phineas begged as Ferb hit the spot again. His voice was breathless and needy. Ferb angled his every thrust there, building up pressure and speed with every demand of his suddenly very willing partner.

Sweat pooled off both of their bodies, as pleasure course through them both, pleasure like none they had ever felt before. Ferb's head was swimming in the reality of his dream coming true, and having it be even better than he had hoped. Phineas was lost in the feeling of Ferb in him, feeling so full. Reaching a hand down, the British boy stroked Phineas quickly, twisting slightly in just the right way. A slam to his prostate broke the coil in his stomach and he howled in pleasure.

In the heat of passion, Phineas kissing him is what sent Ferb over.

Phineas moaned as a rush of heat filled him before cooling. His body ached in ways it never had, and when Ferb left him, he felt empty. The two lay side by side on the bed, panting heavily, chest rising and falling quickly. After a few minutes, Ferb turned his head to look at Phineas. The redhead returned the look. They stayed like that for a while, just staring at each other before Phineas broke the silence.

"Well, it looks like this isn't going to disappear like everything else seemed to do."

"No, I don't think it will." Ferb agreed in his soft way. They were silent again for a moment before Ferb lifted the covers and pulled them both under. And Phineas curled up with him. But neither spoke. They left the talking for tomorrow, after a good night's sleep.

**A/N: Sequel? Yes? No? Your thoughts are appreciated!**


End file.
